Conventionally, apparatuses for medical use such as dental treatment are known, which apply plasma to an affected part of a patient for healing wounds and the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a dental diagnosis apparatus in which a plasma jet application means is mounted on an instrument for performing dental treatment so as to enable plasma jet application to an affected part.
According to the invention described in Patent Document 1, the generated plasma is directly applied to the affected part in an attempt to heal the wound and the like.